


Te quiero odiar y quererte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Desire, F/M, Poetry, Priests
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Maldita, criatura infernal,bruja y dulce niña,¿en qué magia, en qué encantamientome has arrastrado?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Claude Frollo





	Te quiero odiar y quererte

**Te quiero odiar y quererte**

No ahora.

Querría que tu fueres aquí

para verme con mi mirada

cruel, feroz,

la mirada de un hombre.

No mirarme ahora,

Esmeralda.

No mientras las lagrimas

de la privación, de la perversión

empañan mi misma vida.

Maldita, criatura infernal,

bruja y dulce niña,

¿en qué magia, en qué encantamiento

me has arrastrado?

Creyéndome de piedra,

tus ojos me han demasiado atraído,

el amargo olor de tus cabellos,

de tu cuello, de tus manos,

me persigue, acre

como el humo de un fuego

en mis venas

que ya no se quiere apagar. 

Mi caliente, pasional

dulce y salvaje

Esmeralda.

¿Cuánto sabes corromper

la natura de un hombre

que llega a negar sí mismo?

¿Cuánto puede un cura

pedir a Dios

cuando la imagen de Dios

está nublada por tu cara?

Siento mi corazón latir

Esmeralda.

¿Lo sientes tú?

Odio oírme mencionar

la palabra ‘amor’.

Eres pasión, el vino

que se mezcla con el agua sagrada.

Ama a tu cura,

mira en mis ojos,

fijos, capturados

de esas gambas que no sabes quitar

de mover.

Rompe esta magia,

concédete

y concédeme la paz,

el descanso por las cuitas

en que me has echado.

Mi lasciva, despiadada

deliciosa, brutal

angélica y atroz

Esmeralda. 


End file.
